Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh is a demigod of swordsmanship. He is the perfection of the sword, the culmination of training to become one with a blade. Gilgamesh is a knightly god that respects honor, courage, and skill with a blade. Gilgamesh values rare blades with exceptional qualities and will challenge those who wield such blades to a duel for the right to wield the blade. During those duels Gilgamesh only attacks with one sword at a time in order to keep things fair. If defeted in such a duel Gilgamesh will gladly offer up a sword from his collection of 1000 blades, but in time will challenge them again to get the sword back. History Gilgamesh is the son of Kor and Shelia. His swordsmanship is a beautiful dance of blades. Since his birth he has followed the sole purpose of perfecting swordsmanship. He travels the realms in search of worthy swords to add to his impressive collection and has already aquired 1000 rare blades. Home Gilgamesh's home plane is the material plane but he is rarely encountered there. Relationships Gilgamesh is on good terms with his fellow gods of war but he goes out of his way to destroy followers of Garm. Appearance and Emissaries Gilgamesh appears as a large six armed man with red armor and a war painted face. He wields a different sword in each of his hands, the six blades are the most prized possesions of Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh only appears on bridges to duel worthy opponents. Servants Sword Archons serve Gilgamesh when it suits him. Church of Deity Gilgamesh has no church but warriors who pursue the perfection of swordsmanship will worship him. Worshipers and Clergy Fighters and other blade fanatics make up the majority of Gilgamesh's Clergy. They usually wear red and almost always duel wield blades, like thier idol they tend to challenge worthy opponents for thier weapons. Temples and Shrines Small shrines dedicated to Gilgamesh are usually found in fighters guilds or small warrior schools that are dedicated to swordsmanship. Holy Texts The book of Six Swords are a collection of all the techniques Gilgamesh has mastered and the book serves as guide to perfecting swordsmanship Holy Relics The six blades of Gilgamesh, Excalibur, Zansetsuken, Excalipor, Brotherhood, Genji Blade, and Murasame. Magic Items Magical blades are almost always with followers of the Gilgamesh. Traits Bladebound - You have always strived for the perfection of the sword, you gain a +1 trait bonus to attack rolls with one handed swords. Obedience You must polish and clean six swords that you have taken from enemies in single combat duels, then you must practice swordplay and movement with each of the six swords while praying to Gilgamesh for guidance with the weapons. This practice should last an hour. You gain a +4 sacred bonus on CMD versus disarm, sunder, and trip attempts made against you. 'Exalted Boons:' *'1. Six of Blades (Sp): '''3/day Dazzling Blade, 2/day Divine Favor, or 1/day Instant Weapon. *'2. Sword Fiend (Ex): 'You may fight with four swords as if you had four arms. You gain the benefits of Multi-weapon fighting feat whenever you take a Full attack action while wielding four swords. If you are a humanoid with only two arms you wield the third weapon in your mouth and the fourth weapon with your foot, you must be barefoot for this to work otherwise you only fight with three weapons. *'3. Multi-Weapon Master (Ex): '''You no longer take a penalty when fighting with multiple weapons of your size and you may now wield two double bladed swords in each of your hands plus wielding a sword in your mouth and with your foot. You must be barefoot to wield a weapon with your foot otherwise you only fight with two double bladed weapons and one blade in your mouth.